Ichigo's Got A New Zanpakuto!
by Yubi.Inc
Summary: Based on the latest chapter of the manga. Ichigo's Bankai has been broken and Nimaiya from Squad Zero is going to fix it. However because Ichigo is half Quincy, Zangetsu isn't actually a zanpakuto, but a manifestation of his latent Quincy powers. Now Ichigo's real zanpakuto has been freed, she is mad and un-cooperative with a vicious temper! BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1-Shingetsu

DISCLAIMER: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. the only character I claim is Ichigo's angry zanpakuto  
_

Ichigo's got a New Zanpakuto!  
_

Chapter one- New Moon

Ichigo looked at the zero squad member, **Ōetsu Nimaiya** in shock. Sure his bankai had been broken, but no way in a frozen hell was he going to just say 'sayonara' to Zangetsu. The old man had been by side since his first, true fight as a Shinigami. Zangetsu was literally a part of his soul!

"No way!" Ichigo told Nimaiya vehemently. "Why would you even suggest that? How am I supposed to just throw away a part of my soul?"

"You're panicking, Ichigo!" Nimaiya scolded the Shinigami daiko. "Take a deep breath and listen. The 'old man' as you call him isn't going away, you just need to let go of Zangetsu as your zanpakuto." He sat back to observe the boy's reaction. He knew that Yhwach had a hand in the boy's panic.

"Explain," Ichigo ordered coldly, scowling deeply at Nimaiya. Honestly, he was confused at the panic that had leapt up when this crazy 'god of the swords' had suggested throwing Zangetsu away.

"Zangetsu is broken and will never again attain bankai," Nimaiya explained gently, watching out for signs of Ichigo's well known temper. "Your blade is broken and Zangetsu would never want you to fight with a blunt weapon. At the moment, both you and Zangetsu are lions without teeth, wolves without fangs!" he paused, waiting for a response from Ichigo.

Ichigo knew he was right, even he could sense Zangetsu broken reiatsu, but wasn't prepared to give up his most loyal comrade. It had been Zangetsu who taught him how to fight and how to overcome his inner fears. Just abandoning Zangetsu felt so very wrong. He nodded, reluctantly.

Nimaiya took that as a sign to continue. "Zangetsu was never an asauchi, which would have been impossible if he was in fact a zanpakuto." At this point Ichigo interrupted.

"What do you mean? How could Zangetsu not be a zanpakuto? Aside from the fact that it would mean that the old man lied to me, would all the Shinigami I've fought have noticed? Besides, he has both a shikai and a bankai. Normal blades can't morph." Ichigo wasn't sure how he felt, but he was certain this big haired guy was slightly insane.

"A zanpakuto is the sword a Shinigami wields. You are not a Shinigami, you're a Quincy-Shinigami hybrid. Besides, a zanpakuto must be created from an asauchi. Your blade was not and therefore isn't a zanpakuto. Now all you have to do is dig up your real zanpakuto and then we can get started! So get going to your inner world man. The sooner you do the sooner I get to make some magic!" before Ichigo could protest, or ask any of the numerous questions that were revolving around in his head, Nimaiya knocked him out. Unknown to Ichigo, the crazy dresser had plenty of experience knocking out his 'victims' so that they woke up in their inner world.

"It saves all that meditating and stuff, so boring!" Nimaiya muttered to himself. "Besides, this is gonna take a while."

Ichigo was falling really fast. He naturally tried to use his reiatsu to slow his fall but it wasn't working. He kept on expecting to go 'splat' at any time but the fall seemed endless. What had that crazy, insane loco told him? He had to 'go to his inner world and dig up his real zanpakuto? How was he supposed to do that? The only time he had actually planned on going to his inner world had been that time in the Dangai.

He tried meditating and failed miserably. He also tried talking to Zangetsu, he even tried to get a response from his inner hollow. Nothing worked. Ichigo was getting really feed up with 'adults' shoving him headfirst into stuff and not explaining what to do.

Ichigo tried to examine that world he was falling through. At first is seemed that he was falling through pitch black darkness, but sometimes his eyes caught sight of strands of red. For some reason the colour seemed important, but he couldn't remember what was so special about the colour red.

_It was the colour of the attacks hat 'n' clogs had used while training him, it was the colour of Renji's hair, colour of Renji's bankai attack, the colour of the blood that he had so often spilt, both his own and other wise. It was the colour of the reverse side of his bankai robe, it looked terrible with his hair, his bankai reiatsu was tinged with it, he had gotten hit with so many red ceros_. God, it was driving him insane! What was so important about the colour red?

He started again. _There were a bunch of red kidos, like that one that Renji had used that had blown up in his face. God, that had been funny!_ He chuckled to himself. Uryuu had teased him without mercy about that, going on and on about the superiority of Quincy's over Shinigami.

Wait, Uryuu had once said something about red and Shinigami that was important. _What was it? Blah, blah, blah, Quincy's are superior, Shinigami suck, hate them, you're useless, didn't even notice me in your class, I knew as soon as you became a Shinigami._ How did he know? It had been over two years ago and it had been right when he first gained the powers of a Shinigami. Not his own powers that had come later. He spent a moment being mad at Urahara for the torment the stupid candy shop owner had put him through. He still hadn't completely forgiven him; having his soul chain eaten away at had really hurt!

Ichigo felt the answer just out of reach and relaxed. He knew that straining towards an answer would just make it vanish. After waiting patiently for what seem like forever, it hit him: _Shinigami spirit ribbons were red!_ He had used this knowledge to regain his Shinigami powers by drawing Zangetsu from his crumbling inner world. Actually, now that he thought of it, that blade hadn't been Zangetsu because Zangetsu never had a sealed form. He remembered that blade, the one that Byakuya had snapped. It had been a ridiculously over-sized katana with a red, red hilt!

_So a lost katana that was red, red spirit ribbons for a Shinigami and Zangetsu wasn't a zanpakuto. Man, this was complicate_d. Following a hunch, Ichigo tried to touch the red parts of the blackness around him. A strange sensation came over him, something similar to déjà vu. It was such a happy feeling that he almost dropped his hand in shock_. Even in the beginning his reiatsu had been intense and powerful and it had only grown darker. This happy and peaceful reiatsu couldn't belong to him, could it?_

/BAKA/ a voice yelled in his head. The red intensified and he had to close his eyes to keep his sight.

The falling sensation that he had gotten so used to, had stopped. He swayed, dizzy from the sudden change and the fact that he now had something solid under his feet. Ichigo opened his eyes and wasn't all that surprised to see himself standing on the side of a skyscraper. What did surprise him was the condition of said skyscraper.

The skyscraper was partially black, like it had withstood a tremendous fire, and there were cracks running all the way through it. His inner world looked bad. Normally there were steel skyscrapers reflected a blue sky but even though it didn't rain, the sky looked dark. _What did this?_ Ichigo wondered.

/You're such a baka/ the voice said again, angrily. /You did this. You got all upset 'cause your bankai got broken, then you let the news that your mum was a Quincy shatter the foundation of your existence. I don't know why i bother, you have paid any attention to me in years!/

Ichigo whirled around, trying to find the source of this elusive, female voice. He didn't know how he felt with having a girl inside his head. It had been bad enough with Zangetsu and his hollow inside his head but now a girl as well. He was going insane, slowly but surely.

/How can you use a human method of judging sanity when you were never human to begin with?/ asked the voice.

"Even Shinigami only have one voice inside their heads: I have three," Ichigo retorted.

/Well, it's not like they're really all that sane either./

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. _Now I'm having conversations, inside my head with a voice that I can't see._

/Big Hair really has a few loose screws,/ replied the voice. /But at least he realised I existed, unlike a certain _Strawberry./_/

"Hey, my names doesn't mean strawberry," Ichigo growled. The voice ignored him.

/and that Kenpachi./ she sighed. / doesn't even know the name of his sword. Not to mention that fact that he uses his powers all wrong, and he is so violent./

"Wait, how do you know about Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked.

/I'm the part of you that you locked away. I know everything you know. I know you better than Zangetsu ever could and yet you called that, that pretenders name and not mine./ the anger was evident in her voice. Ichigo swallowed, from his experience with females (Rukia) he knew that making them angry wasn't good for his health.

"I'm sorry?" he offered weakly.

/Ah, my silly Ichigo, I guess I can't really blame you. But when i get my hands on that Zangetsu I'll, I'll really make him regret taking my place!/ she finished, sounding very scary indeed.

"Is that why Zangetsu isn't here? He's hiding from you?" Ichigo asked.

/Given that I'm finally free, it isn't very surprising. Anyone sane would run from me in a bad mood./ she replied lightly.

"Are you me 'true' zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked, slightly nervous though he hid it.

/I was always by your side, back when you recognised my existence./ was his answer.

"Would I be wrong in assuming that is a yes?"

/No./ the voice answered cautiously.

"Then can you tell me your name? I really need to beat Yhwach." Ichigo asked politely. He was starting to get the idea that his zanpakuto needed to be treated carefully. If she could make Zangetsu run and hide, she was seriously scary.

/Why would I tell you my name why you haven't introduced yourself?/ was the reply.

_Weird,_ Ichigo thought._ If she has been by my side since i was born, why would she need and introduction?_ Suddenly something Rukia had said came to mind. _"Manners are important, especially to a girl. Don't you know anything, baka?"_

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami Daiko. It is a pleasure to meet you?" he finished, unsure of himself. He had never been the social type.

He waited, and waited but he got no response. "Isn't customary to give the person who just introduced himself to you your name in return?" he spat out, angry at the silence.

/You don' think that it's that easy to learn a zanpakuto's name, do you? Especially one you have been ignoring for 8 years!/ yep, she was angry. Ichigo's temper flared.

"What do you mean, 8 years? I've never heard you before-"

/-Y-you don't remember me?/she interrupted quietly, sounding almost hurt.

"Ah, no,"

/I can forgive not realising that i was your zanpakuto, but forgetting my existence entirely!/ she yelled angrily. /Go away. You aren't welcome here until you remember me!/

"Will you at least give me a hint?" Ichigo asked. He had messed up, bad.

/We played, we laughed and your mother thought I was your invisible friend. Now GO AWAY!/  
_

The End of Chapter One

Please review!

Arigato Goziamasu for reading!

If anyone has any ideas for this new zanpakuto's name, please send them to me. i already had a few ideas but help is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 - Engetsu

Chapter Two

* * *

Crescent Moon

Engetsu

* * *

{x0x}

* * *

I thought I might clarify a few things about when this fanfic leaves the manga. So it the same up til when Ichigo comes back after his father spills the beans about his mother (ch 537). The difference is instead of him choosing an asauchi, Nimaiya just kicks him straight down the winding tunnel of sore heads. Also I won't be writing for the next week or so. EXAMS. So that it's a little repetitive but it important for the next few chapters. Ichigo's too stupid to understand the significance.

* * *

{x0x}

* * *

/_We played, we laughed and your mother thought I was your invisible friend NOW GO AWAY_/ The voice of Ichigo's zanpakuto literally screeched at him. What happened next was a new sensation to him: he was forced out of his inner world against his will.

As he regained awareness of his physical body, he immediately noticed that his head was killing him. It seemed that dealing with angry women either Shinigami, human or zanpakuto normally ended up with his head hurting. The only difference between this and when Tatsuki or Rukia was mad at him was that there wasn't any physical damage.

When he opened his eyes he saw that Nimaiya was watching him closely. He took a deep breath, realising just how smoky his inner world had been. Not that he noticed it when he was there. _On to more important matters than the quality of the air_, Ichigo thought.

"You jerk!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his fist at the guy who had knocked him unconscious. Needless to say the much older and experienced Zero dodged without any difficulty. "You're supposed to explain things not knock me out and leave me to figure it out for myself. What kind of an adult are you? I could have been stuck in that limbo forever!"

"What limbo?" Nimaiya asked, suddenly serious. The kid should have been sent straight to his inner world. Given that no-one he had used this technique on before had ever complained of a 'limbo', he was slightly concerned.

Ichigo noticed this and realised that what had happened to him wasn't normal. "It was like I was falling forever, surrounded by black and red. It was like nothing else existed and not even Zangetsu or my inner hollow could reach me which I thought was impossible considering how much that guy likes bugging me. Anyway, when I touched the red part of it, a voice called me 'baka' and dragged me out into my inner world," he finished, not wanting to mention the pathetic state of aforementioned inner world.

"Red and black? Do you know why it was those particular colours or was it just random?"

"It was the colour of my reiatsu when I use bankai. Black with a red tinge. Why, is it important?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" He relied, flippantly. "Tell me about that zanpakuto of yours. Grumpy about being ignored, huh?"

"Oi, don't just go changing the subject like that!"

"It's not like I know why it happened. My specialty is zanpakuto and I bet yours is a beauty! Tell me, tell me!"

"Unhelpful, verbally violent, bi-polar with serious anger management problem, a lot like Rukia." What he had just said caught up with him. If Rukia ever heard what he had just heard he knew what her response would be: physical, violent and accompanied by the word 'baka'. "Uh, don't tell her I said that, 'kay? My head hurts enough," In fact, his head hurt worse than it had since he had been returned to reality.

Nimaiya laughed, much to Ichigo's dismay. "You do realise that your zanpakuto is a reflection of yourself, right? Rebellious, hot tempered, stubborn, rude, and disrespectful towards those in authority. Yeah, that what it says here," He said, waving a thick manila folder stuffed full of various types of paper around in the air. Ichigo hadn't noticed it before and he wondered where it had come from. What caught his attention was the 'Ichigo Kurosaki' on the front in black and the big red stamp saying 'confidential: personnel files'.

"You have a file on me?" Ichigo nearly shrieked. He did not like the idea at all. He lunged for the file but even using shunpo he couldn't take the file from Nimaiya: he wasn't a member of the Zero Division for nothing!

"Calm down kid. I only have the file on you so that I can fix your zanpakuto. If I don't know my patient then how can I help them? Your old man's a doctor, right? Would he prescribe drugs without knowing there medical history?"

"No," Ichigo muttered sourly. He had an idea where this conversation was heading and he didn't like it.

"Why not?" He asked, pushing his point.

"They could be allergic or already taking something else that would react with whatever his prescribed."

"Accept that I have the file 'cause I'm here to help ya," He said with a stupid grin.

"I might understand but that doesn't mean I accept it, got it?" Ichigo stuck his hand out for the file.

"Didn't you see the confidential stamp on it?" Nimaiya asked humorously.

"The fact that it's my file gives me a right to see what's in there, I'd say," Ichigo retorted logically.

Nimaiya looked at him, considering his possible reactions to the contents of this confidential file. _He'll never give up. _Reluctantly he handed over the file. "Don't go blowing a gasket, ya hear me?"

_What could be inside that would piss me of that much?_ Ichigo wondered. Opening the file he saw a description of himself with a photo, much like you would find in a normal company's personnel files. Following this was a brief summary of his life and the actions he had taken during Rukia's rescue and the fight with Aizen. It was all very dry until he came to the 'risk assessment' part of the file. He almost laughed at Rukia's report until he came to the part saying conclusion: it said 'dangerous'. He flicked through the other reports, written by people he knew and some that he even considered friends. The majority of them called him a 'loose cannon' or 'rash' and those were the ones written by his friends. While there might have been some truth to what they said, he couldn't believe his friends had actually written down all his faults in an official report. Damn it, reading these you would think that he was a menace to peace and property. While he had destroyed his fair share of the Seireitei, most of it had been Kenpachi Zaraki's fault. The man always wanted to fight him and when Zaraki got excited things went flying; walls, people and swords.

He snapped the folder shut halfway through, not wanting to read anymore of it. _If I read anymore of this rubbish, I might give in to the urge to hurt someone,_ he thought to himself.

"Ya might want to read the rest of it, kid. I'd hazard a guess and say that you only read the official report part of it. The rest is way more interesting," Nimaiya's voice was gentle and there was a look of near compassion on his face. It made Ichigo wonder if the guy had read his own file. Glaring at him, Ichigo opened the file again and began reading once more.

The next part wasn't formal and some of it wasn't even on paper. Shunsui's was written on the back of a bar napkin. It still smelt –strongly- of sake and looking at the handwriting it was obvious that he had been tipsy or rather totally sloshed when he had written it. In contrast, Yachiru's had been written on the back of a holiday request form in crayon. Some poor guy in the Eleventh Division wasn't going to have their holiday. Ukitake's was from the Fourth Division's stationary and had what appeared to be blood on it. Rukia of course, had those horrible mutant rabbits on hers.

When he finally finished reading, he was... annoyed. He'd lost count of how many people had called him an 'idiot who rushes headfirst into trouble without a plan'. It had definitely been more than half.

Ichigo froze, his eyes unfocussing. /_Baka. Why don't you admit that you hated how those reports made you feel and how happy you are about these ones that actually sound like the people you know? You can't admit that it hurt and that you're happy that isn't how they really think about you, can you? No, you just keep scowling away at the world, denying your feelings even to yourself. I wonder if you even know why you can't admit your true feelings_./ Ichigo had never heard Zangetsu in his head before unless he was nearly dead. He was legitimately shocked.

Nimaiya however recognised the vacant and frozen look on Ichigo's face. _His zanpakuto is talking to him even though he doesn't know her name and she's pissed at him? Unusual._

A moment later Ichigo snapped out of it, irritated beyond words. _What's she know? Stupid, meddling sword. She doesn't know what she talking about.  
_

"So help me with this zanpakuto thing already," Ichigo snapped at Nimaiya. His new zanpakuto really had a habit of pushing his buttons.

Nimaiya nodded, going back to his former, lackadaisical expression. _Do all older Shinigami have split personalities?_ Ichigo wondered. Urahara was like this too: serious one minute and stupid the next.

"Tell me everything this chick said. Give me a description too. Who knows, I might wanna ask her out," Nimaiya grinned at Ichigo. _Keep calm, don't punch him,_ Ichigo chanted to himself, his personal mantra for dealing with senile Shinigami.

"I couldn't see her or more likely she didn't want me to see her," The latter part he mumble to himself, "I only heard her voice. She said Zangetsu was hiding from her and something about anyone sane running from her when she in a rotten mood." He paused trying to remember her exact words.

"Then she started talking crazy, about how she couldn't forgive me for forgetting her even though I'm certain I've never met her before. Then she kicked me out," He finished sourly.

"She said you forgot her?" Nimaiya asked sharply. "What were her exact words?"

Ichigo scowled deeper. This didn't seem to be getting him any closer to regaining his bankai. "Does it really matter? She was delusional and I'm not even convinced that she was a zanpakuto. Even at the start I could see Zangetsu. This 'true' zanpakuto of mine wasn't even visible!" this whole thing just ticked him off.

Nimaiya sat back down, processing everything Ichigo had just said. While he might look and act like an afro-haired clown, if there was one thing he knew, it was zanpakuto. If Ichigo's zanpakuto wasn't visible, that meant the kid was way out of sync with her. That was another thing that surprised him: he hadn't expected Ichigo to have a female zanpakuto and if Zangetsu was really hiding from her then the kid was in for a rough ride. While Zangetsu was only an imitation of a zanpakuto, it had still been beyond a normal captain-class sword. To think that the kid's real sword could make an avatar as powerful as Zangetsu hide was mind boggling. Especially given the fact that her wielder hadn't even achieved shikai. Not to mention she kicked her wielder out of their inner word? He wasn't even sure such a thing was possible. And then talking to the kid without him meditating or manifesting her? He was really looking forward to seeing this sword.

Forcing his mind back on track, he gave Ichigo a wide grin. "Yes, Ichigo the exact wording is important."

"Tch, fine. She said and I quote 'we played, we laughed and your mother thought I was your invisible friend'. The thing is, I'm sure I didn't have an invisible friend. I mean, sure I saw ghosts and all but I don't remember an imaginary friend. I think my dad would have made sure of it, he never lets me forget anything, stupid old geezer," It was true. Ichigo's dad never forgot anything embarrassing that Ichigo had done since he was born ad he loved to remind his son, often dragging out matching photos. No way would Isshin have let him live down an imaginary friend.

Ichigo didn't like the look that appeared on Nimaiya's face: it spelt trouble. True enough, the guy suddenly hit a hidden board and Ichigo felt a sensation of 'not again'. Every freakin' time these crazy Zero's launched him up, up and away into the big blue sky. It really wasn't fun.

"Yo, kid! Say 'hi' to Kyoraku for me, who knows? He might be able ta help ya. Don't come back until you've got her name, 'kay?" Nimaiya shouted after the rapidly departing figure. "I wonder if he heard me?" he murmured to himself.

* * *

{x0x}

* * *

Ichigo hadn't heard all of what Nimaiya had said but he got the last part. Fortunately for Ichigo but not for the Seireitei, Ichigo landed exactly where he needed to be: in the Captain Commanders office. Of course, there was significant damage to the First Division's barracks but who really cares? The rest of the Seireitei was levelled in places and heavily damaged everywhere else.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Popping in for a chat, are you?" Kyoraku asked from behind his desk. The new captain commander had expected something of the sort once he had detected Ichigo's incoming reiatsu. "You do know that I have a door, don't you?"

"That stupid, curly haired, perverted bastard!" Ichigo cursed. "This isn't my fault! Sue that freakin' Nimaiya for shooting me down here like a bloody cannon ball. Honestly, is this their main idea of fun? I'm not a beach ball!" Ichigo took a breath, having finished his rant. "Hi, Kyoraku. What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Paperwork, re-organising the Divisions now that I'm captain commander." He put a sad puppy face on. "I miss my little Nanao so much. I had to leave with my old Division; no-one else has a clue how to run it but I do wish she would visit. Maybe I should promote her so she has to come to the Captains meetings, what do you think Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo didn't reply.

Kyoraku sighed. Yyou are here for a reason, aren't you? All joking aside I am busy,"

"Don't look at me. I have no clue about anything anymore," Kyoraku saw what almost appeared to be a look of defeat on the young man's face, but it quickly disappeared replaced by his customary scowl. Sympathy filled the older man's heart.

"I think you need to take a break. I certainly do. Wait for ten minutes and we'll have lunch together. I know this great little place out in the Rukongai, even a sour faced kid like you will like it,"

"I have stuff to do," Ichigo protested.

"Don't care. It's an order from the captain commander. Come on," he conjulged. "We can talk about Kenpachi and I can give you some great blackmail material on Rukia-chan." He waited, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't be able to resist the chance to get one over Rukia

Ichigo took the bait and they went out to lunch.

* * *

(x0x}


End file.
